User talk:Silver Love
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:Natsuko Hikari page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyugabyakugan12 (Talk) 10:09, May 14, 2012 Natsuko Hey silver ^^ sure I can gladly code it, but can you give me the basic like the header color and what not like in chb?If I cant code it tom sorry I have to go to school to pay stuff. I'll code it asap sorry! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey twinny!X3 So..can I use this? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 13:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie then..so are we gonna make the claim page eyt then say we'll make the chars asap we can have a spot? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Adminship Danke. I have to see your progress first if you want to become admin. Level One! Congratz! Please continue to spupport the wiki! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Twinny, can I name me dog smiley?and the link is here:http://campizanagiroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Young_twin%27s_dogs Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Twinny! Check this out! One more vote and it doesnt count if she says yes or no cuz its going to be 2-3 ^^ Here Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Task Yeah you did. I'm gonna run the voting until day after tomorrow just in case Ont goes in. Sorry!Got to go!Mom...:( Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 13:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Claim Of course you can. Just update your user level. Congrats on being RB. Good luck and hope to see you ascend ranks after some time. Re:Claims Yeah sure. I'll add you to the list of helpers. Thanks for the help. Twinny, for the dogs, how did they find em? Like,their mother had a dog which gave birth to puppies before they left, they fond it on the street and was injured, prize?or ? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 12:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Twinny, me change tons of stuff in May's claim..is it stil okie? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Um.. in 30 mins?sorry.. I'm counting the inventory for my parents :( Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 06:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry twinny!I was offline that time..:( btw do u know the model of Naru? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 09:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sankaku Kankei Hey, would it be okay if I made a charrie that was part of the gang? Riddle me this? 23:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks! Alert me if I can. Riddle me this? 13:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC)